


Standing on the Hill of Mayo

by Boyd



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyd/pseuds/Boyd
Summary: How would you tell your fourteen years old brother, that you wanted to kiss him on the lips till the end of the world and the angels came down from the very heaven and sat down the branches of the maples.Tenderness in Hell





	Standing on the Hill of Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> Versionist: Kerime
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU VERY FUCKING MUCH  
> Sincerely yours,  
> Boyd

He was standing in the middle of the hill far enough from the house of their grandma to have a smoke. Yet another summer of many had been spent in here and he was already smoking. There was a wind that always used to be near the sea and it was blowing through the grass. Noel looked around and lit his cigarette up, inhaling the bitter smoke. Liam was rushing to him down there, where the long green straps were growing and trembling round his knees. 

Fuck.

Noel sat cross-legged on the ground. There was no way for him to stay in cover, he had no intention, though, Liam had already noticed him. The silence was constantly breaking by the sea noise and the grass murmur. As Liam ran up to him he was panting with his tongue sticking out. 

«What are doing… here?»

Noel waved in the air with his cigarette in response. 

«Does mum know? I’ll tell her.» - Liam plopped next to him. 

«Of course, you won’t.»

«Wha?»

«You won’t tell her.»

«Of course I will.»

«No, you won’t, other wise I’ll tell her that someone had skipped the classes in the school for two days before we got here.»

Liam sighed and looked about sadly: he wasn’t fascinated with the nature at all. 

«Let me try… to smoke…» - Noel turned to have a look at him. 

«Just a little bit.» - Liam assured him. Noel stayed calm as he dragged on his cigarette and released the smoke through his mouth. The dusky-blue cloud hung in the air right between the two of them. 

«Oh, come on. Do you really think I didn’t…» - Noel measured him with a steady gaze. Liam looked like a complete idiot with that mouth of his open and the wind-blown fringe.   
Noel took another drag of the cig. 

«Okay, forget it. Don’t tell mum, I just…»

Noel grasped his chin with his hand, put his mouth to Liam’s lips and blew the jet of a smoke into his mouth. Liam leaned into him, closing his eyes. 

«It wasn’t supposed to be a kiss, you, twat.»

Liam opened his eyes, shoved him in the shoulder and they rolled down.

In every way.

*** 

Noel was making his way avoiding the windows of the house with the square streams of yellow glow from them. It didn’t make sense, anyway, the night had already poured its darkness out the place so he was unseeable for those, who were inside. The thing just helped him to cope with the nervousness. As he reached the nearest tree he stayed under it waiting for Liam. He bloody well wasn’t going let this happen: our kid going there only by himself this late, no way. Noel lit a cigarette just to keep his hands busy. At first he heard a slight creak, then the front door was open. It was after the light went out in several rooms. There were a thump followed by a loud hiss, their Liam was hardly ever full of grace. 

The rustle of the grass beneath Liam’s feet reached the ears of Noel. In that very moment he realized, there was it. Liam was coming. For real. In fact, they had arranged for such a meeting couple of times, but hardly anyone would come to the agreed place. As for himself Noel was sure. 

Liam was creeping past the silhouette in the shadow of the tree never noticing him. Noel grabbed him by the elbow, pulling Liam after him. 

«Shut up!» - He ordered before Liam could say anything. 

«You didn’t have to! I knew the way!» - Exclaimed he when the house was left far away behind their backs. 

«Didn’t want to waste time waiting for you wandering round the plain.» 

It was true. Almost. Noel didn’t want to waste a minute. They went around the hill and sat down the foot of it. Noel flicked the lighter and Liam’s face formed in the little flame for a few seconds while Noel was lighting his cigarette up. 

«No, you’re doing it wrong. Cover with your hand, then draw it down.» 

The end of the cigarette finally sparkled with the orange in the dark. Noel found it pretty cozy: teaching Liam how to smoke cigarettes here in the tall grass with the sound of the waves hitting the shore. Although, he felt like a ratbag. 

He put his hand on Liam’s knee and Liam kissed him. In spite of the smoke and the smack of resin his mouth tasted sweet from all those candies Liam would chew through a day. Noel grinned on his lips and Liam backed away shyly. 

«What?»

«It’s nothing.» - Noel pulled him back in his hands. Tonight he wanted to touch him everywhere he possibly could. 

*** 

It became their tradition. Their little secret. But who could stop it anyway? Nothing had changed between the two of them in the light of a day. Someone might suspected anything if he had caught one of the glances they would throw at each other. But no one was interested. They hardly say a word to each other, everything was going the usual way. Except Noel who would run out of cigarettes twice as fast. Almost every evening he would go out the house, stay under the tree and wait for Liam to appear. Then they would walk to the hill, some nights in complete silence. Both of them knew, where they were going and the fact would drive Noel mad. 

Some nights Liam would go out just in the bottom of his pajama: it was the village and it was covered with a blanket of darkness. So Noel would think that it was quite possible, they wouldn’t get to the hill that night. But they always would do that. Because safety was the priority. He knew how people would call that, what they had been doing. And it was completely his fault, nothing to do with Liam. Even if he would catch that sinful look on himself from the moment the sun would rise to the time it set. The sinful look of those eyes, that seemed to be his personal hell since the very birth of Liam. 

The design of their meetings was in the following: they would come to the hill, share a pair of cigarettes and touch each other hiding behind the kisses.   
They would return home under the fading out stars and with the splashes of the dawn on the horizon. Sometimes drops of rain would fall on the top of their heads.   
Noel would go to the bed, closing his eyes, still feeling the taste of Liam on his tongue, knowing that his younger brother curled up under the blanket in his room on the second floor. 

That little cunt apparently was smiling at the fact those days he could manipulate him with this little effort. Noel didn’t care. 

*** 

It was the last days of the month: July neared to its ending, when Noel realized he wanted to do it. That day he took a whole pack of cigarettes and couple of bottles of beer. That should have been enough for Liam because as for himself Noel had have a bottle before he left. The glass bottles were clinking together in the darkness while they were walking to their place. All the way down Liam was trying to make out what was he bringing in his hands. 

«Special evening?»

Noel stayed silent for one long second but then struggled with the statement.

«Right.»

It came to Liam’s mind belatedly, the meaning of his words in the light of their walking-outs. He bit his tongue. Noel pried the crown cap of the bottle off with the tip of the knife (cause he had no opener). As soon as the bottle popped open they heard the hiss and the smell of the hops hit the nostrils. Liam had the first gulp and winced. 

«It’s bitter.»

«Strong you mean» - Corrected him Noel. He continued drinking and Noel pulled him into the kiss before he managed to swallow. 

The sea was roaring and the air was filled with the blustering of the upcoming storm. Good, so he wouldn’t hear the heavy breath and the moaning of Liam, when he was stroking his hand up and down his body. Noel didn’t know where to start. He should have minded a lot of things, so he hadn’t got his thoughts so convoluted then. Even Liam noticed how tensed and restrained his body and heart were. Liam undid the zip on his worn-out jeans and after that he felt the touch of his fingers, he felt them on his cock through the fabric of his underpants. 

«You want something?» - Liam asked him nonchalantly. He’s tipsy. There was no surprise, he was a teenager who most likely had never tasted no booze in his life before. Noel just gulped down the excessive saliva, silently watching Liam insistently pulling his jeans off. His head was down there, around his waist. There was his hot breath on Noel’s skin before he felt Liam’s mouth right there, where it should have meant to be. Noel squeezed his eyes shut so tightly that it hurt his eyelids. He reached to touch Liam’s hair, ran his fingers through the strands trying to recall the colour in his memory. Here they were chestnut brown, kissed with the burning lips of the sun, almost red, and there they had been fair in his childhood. He would have loved to see everything, every little detail, Liam’s lips around him, his closed shut eyes, but all that would probably have been too much for him. That’s why he was trying to catch the contours with his hand, he found his cheek with the fingertips, feeling wet from the saliva and the cum corner of his mouth and running down the stiff muscles of his neck. Noel came with the hoarse groan from Liam’s throat as he tried to go deeper. Liam licked his lips and lay down on the grass next to him.   
They’re watching stars for while before went home. Noel kissed him goodnight right at the door to his room. 

*** 

Actually they weren’t planning anything, it just happened. Call it spur-of-the-moment. They were going to leave this place the very next day, so they rushed to the hill a little bit earlier than they had used to do. Of course, there in Burnage they would share a room and so on but there was Burnage, and the things were different here in Mayo. What if all that had come to its end, like there had never ever been «before» and «after». 

Liam’s teeth were chattering while Noel was taking his clothes off. It was the end of the summer and the air was cool, or maybe Liam was just scared. Noel kissed his shoulder and it sent the shivers down the Liam’s spine. In fact, it hurt. Liam was trying to push him off of himself, he was angry, before started to cry. That’s how painful that was.   
«I love you.» - Breathed Noel out. 

Those horrible, horrible words, that he never should have said, but it seemed they helped somehow. Liam relaxed a bit and let Noel kiss him. His fingers still were clutching Noel’s hip fiercely, though. 

Noel wanted to kiss the middle of his palm, wanted to kiss him all over from the top of his head to the toes, but he has no energy to do it. The only thought was pulsating in his blood: move, move, move. And stare at his face. 

That was here, near to the hill, in the middle of the county Mayo, where Liam finally became his. 

*** 

In the morning when Noel was packing his bag Liam who was aimlessly walking from one room to another appeared in the doorway. Noel turned around to have a look and then went back to his things. 

«Me too.» - Liam said.

«What?» 

«Me too.» - He repeated, grimacing like a monkey. Noel couldn’t stop smiling as he was fumbling around his bag. 

*** 

Noel is the father to two children. In fact, to three children. But once a week he comes here to see him. Some days they would shag, some days just watch the telly. The relationship they have is far from perfect. It is definitely far from the perfection that is usually followed after all those years the two have shared. Liam is touchy and edgy, merely lifting up that arrogant chin of his from the chest. Noel has done it to him. 

Noel still might get on a stage drunk out of his mind and with a terrible hangover. He hates his own wife but gives her a smile so that no one would ask him where he goes once a week. 

Liam is sleeping next to him. Noel reaches to touch his face, feeling the contours under his fingertips: the cheek, the corner of his lips, the chin. He is running his fingers through the strands of his hair: they are chestnut brown, kissed with the burning lips of the sun, almost red, with the silver lines. 

Wherever he is: at a gig, at home with his wife, or here lying near to Liam, near to his younger brother, inside he is still standing on that hill. 

Like 28 years ago.


End file.
